


Intimacy

by Sachiko_Kitsune



Series: Intimacy Oneshot [1]
Category: LISA (Video Games)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Short & Sweet, Slight Cannon divergence, So yeah, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, heh, however there is some kissing involved, short one shot series, slight mentions of abuse, wholesome au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachiko_Kitsune/pseuds/Sachiko_Kitsune
Summary: The very concept of intimacy was both foreign and frightening to Lisa. It took Bernard to show her that it can be something that she can experience without having to be reminded of her past.
Relationships: Lisa Armstrong/Buzzo (LISA)
Series: Intimacy Oneshot [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656256
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Intimacy

When they were kids, Bernard tried to hold her hand. They were watching the sunset from the top of the tree they usually meet up at one evening and Lisa laid her head on Bernard’s shoulder. Bernard was taken aback by this sudden intimacy and his face was red. She had a peaceful expression on her face that Bernard hasn’t seen in her before and was surprised by the sudden intimacy she was displaying. A far cry from her usually stoic face and personality that she usually wears. She looked at him with the smile she had on her face, but her expression changed to worry when she saw the look on Bernard’s face.

“Berny, are you okay, did I do something wrong?” She pulled her head away from his shoulder and anxiously waited for him to respond.

“Uhh... No, Lisa, you were fine. Really!” He was stuttering with his words. Lisa didn’t look convinced and looked away from him. She hugged herself and looked like she was about to cry. Bernard knew he had to act fast, the last thing he wanted to do was to upset her. 

“Lisa… I didn’t mind when you laid your head on my shoulder, I thought it was nice!” You looked so peaceful and I haven’t seen you being affectionate before, and I was not sure how to respond to it.” Bernard was blushing even harder now, but what he was saying was the closest thing to saying that he likes her.

“Oh… I see…” Lisa was surprised. Now she was blushing too. They were both quiet for a moment before Lisa spoke again.

“Do… Do you like me, Berny?”

“...Yes, Yes I do. More than you realize. Do you like me, Lisa?” He asked.

It took her a moment to reply to his question. He was looking at her, anxious for an answer. Before this moment, she only saw him as a way to escape her abusive home. But at this moment, she saw him as something more than that. Was it love? She wasn’t sure, but she did like him.

“Yes…I like you too.” She replied softly. She smiles at him.

Bernard was on the verge of tears; he was smiling back at her and he pulled her into a tight embrace. Lisa flinched at the sudden contact, but relaxed and hugged him back. She hid her face in his shoulder and closed her eyes. Never has she felt this safe in another person’s embrace, she also wanted to cry.

They pulled away from their embrace and stared at each other. Both have tears in their eyes but smiles on their faces.

Even with their confessions, Bernard was still hesitant about being affectionate with her. As they continued to watch the sunset, he reluctantly placed his hand on top of hers, but before he could do that, she quickly pulled it away from him and hugged herself again. It was a habit of hers that grew from when Marty would try to restrain her during his drunken assaults on her. However, Berny was not Marty, he was someone that she can trust and would do anything for.

“I’m sorry… This is all still new to me.” She replied.

“I understand.” He reassures her.

It took her a while to realize that Bernard wasn’t going to hurt her and that he can be trusted.

**Author's Note:**

> I intended to write these as short drabbles when I wrote this originally, but then I got inspired to write more for these subjects. This is the first fanfic I have ever written and published. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this. If you have any suggestions for me on how I can improve my writing, or liked what you read, don't be afraid to leave a comment! Again thank you so much for reading!


End file.
